


#trustno1

by agenderfoxmulder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: High School AU, Modern AU, Other, Queer Character, Queer Themes, Queerplatonic Relationships, TRUST NO ONE, Transgender, autistic fox mulder, non-binary, trans girl dana scully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agenderfoxmulder/pseuds/agenderfoxmulder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bbbb i suck at summaries but basically two nerds become friends bc theyre paired up on a history project</p>
            </blockquote>





	#trustno1

"History is bo-o-oring," Scully groaned, eyes scanning the page of her text book. "It's just a bunch of dudes doing boring stuff. Or evil stuff."

 

She shoved the book away from her and glared at the cat sitting on her windowsill. It mewled sadly, as if mocking her. "Shut up, buttface," she muttered. 

 

She fell onto her back and murmured angrily to herself.

 

She couldn't believe it. She had a project due in the next four days, and she didn't even have a partner. And she _definitely_   couldn't do it on her own. It was supposed to be on the history of the town, and she had literally just moved there a few months earlier.

 

In addition, everyone is the class was paired up- that is, except for Spooky Mulder. However, Scully had refrained from asking them because, first of all, she hardly even knew the kid. They never spoke and were obsessed with aliens, something Scully was quite skeptical of. They were constantly made fun of by the majority of the science club. She just didn't want to involve herself with the kid. They seemed like they could handle things on their own.

 

"Urgh, but _I_ can't," she thought aloud. "I mean, it is just a project... It's not like we're gonna get all bestie bestie. We just need to get the project over with."

 

"Whatcha talking about?" her sister sang, barging into her room.

 

"I need a partner for a history project and the only kid left is this total nerd-"

 

"Hey, don't be a hypocrite, Dana. Look at yourself," she said, pointing to the periodic table pinned to the wall. "You're probably just a big a nerd as they are."

 

"Yeah, but this kid believes in _aliens,_ " Dana sighed. 

 

"That's so cool though!" Melissa exclaimed. "Anyways, though, Mom says you have to get downstairs or else you're gonna have to walk to school."

 

The older girl darted out of the room with Dana trailing behind her, dragging her backpack along the floor. She realized she would have to ask Spooky Mulder to help her if she wanted to at least get a B- in her history class. 

 

She stuffed her face with dry cereal and rushed out the door to her mom's car. As she waited for her mom to unlock the doors, she applied makeup to her eyes and her lips. She heard the click of the car locks unlocking and clambered into the car. As her mom bustled into her seat and turned the car on, Dana queried, "Hey, Mom, does my makeup look good today?"

 

"What? Oh, yes, of course sweetheart!" her mom said, smiling back at her. 

 

"Thanks," Dana whispered, pinning the bangs out of her eyes. 

 

She glanced at her reflection in the rear view mirror and grinned. She did look good.

 

The second the car stopped Dana was out of the car, calling out, "Thanks Mom, you're great!"

 

She didn't even hear her mom's response of, "Oh, you're welcome!" as she was already barging into her first period: History. Like always, Spooky was always there before-

 

She glanced towards the back of the class. They weren't here yet. Dana sighed and plopped down in her seat. Hopefully, they would get get to school soon.

 

However, fifteen minutes later and five minutes after the late bell had rung, the kid with the scruffy hair and large glasses still wasn't in class.

 

Dana had begun to panic. _What if they're sick? What if they don't come tomorrow either? I shouldn'tv'e waited this long!_

 

She felt sticky sweat dripping down the back of her neck. She wasn't paying any attention to the teacher or the board; she was focused on the door. And finally, after about twenty minutes of waiting, the door slammed open. Spooky Mulder stood in the doorway, a grin splitting their face. They began flapping their hands excitedly, while holding out what seemed to be a piece of metal. _  
_

 

The teacher, Mr. Skinner, burst to his feet. "Mulder, where have you been?"

 

Mulder gesticulated to the metal frantically. 

 

Mr. Skinner groaned, "Mulder, please get to your seat. I need to have a talk with you during lunch."

 

He walked Mulder to their seat next to me at the back of the class, tugging the shiny chunk of metal out of their grasp. The bright light that was shining in Mulder's eyes faded as they were forced to sit in their seat. Mr.Skinner chucked the hunk into the garbage as he strode up to his desk. Dana heard Mulder hiss angrily as the metal fell into the bin.

 

When the teacher had resumed teaching, Dana leaned over to the sulking Mulder and tapped lightly on their desk. Touching them didn't seem like such a good idea at that moment. 

 

They glanced up at Dana and she smiled lightly. "Hi," she whispered. "What was the metal from?"

 

Mulder turned towards her and pulled a folded up picture from their jacket. Dana caught it as they tossed it over. It showed what seemed to be...

 

_No way,_ Dana thought to herself, staring at the photograph of what was definitely some type of ship that was _not_  human. 

 

"That metal," she whispered. "Is from this?" 

 

Mulder nodded vigorously.

 

Dana paused for a moment, a thought crossing her mind.

 

"Hey, Mulder, would you mind taking me to it?" Dana whispered. 

 

Mulder stared at her with wide eyes, then nodded happily. 

 

"Yes!" Dana whsipered to herself, and she finally started looking at the board.


End file.
